<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cieli sereni, cieli nuvolosi by SnickeringFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974964">cieli sereni, cieli nuvolosi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickeringFox/pseuds/SnickeringFox'>SnickeringFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Other, Shen Jiu Has a Twin, The Second Coming of Hibari(?), Why Did I Write This?, because i have a specific need and i can't find it in the search, mafia oc, super indulgent bc i write this for myself, trying to angst but i cant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickeringFox/pseuds/SnickeringFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He is hers now. The only thing that truly matters. Her reflection and her opposite. Her Alice to his Cheshire. He is the Sanity in her Madness, the anchor to the drifting cloud.</p><p>What will she do then, other than do what her mentor always done to his accumulation of small animals horde? 'Sharpen the claws, hone the instincts, teaches them to be the apex predator they are.'</p><p>(or: in which the only protégé of Hibari Kyoya dies and found herself reincarnated into a very fantasy-equivalent of historical Chinese Era that was not only didn't make senses, the inhabitants have the brains of a three-year-old toddler, and the local floras and faunas have an alarming percentage of aphrodisiacs as a natural defense-mechanism.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Shen Qingqiu &amp; Original Character, Original Shen Qingqiu &amp; Original Female Character, Original Shěn Qīngqiū &amp; Yuè Qīngyuán</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reincarnation and Transmigration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black reflected on black. A mirror to each other.</p><p>(<em>Abyssal black stared back at her, razor sharp grin politely held back into closed smile</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>Inky, choppy mess hair. Rags that was fought bitterly are the only protection swathing the skin and bones of their bodies.</p><p>(<em>Straight hair the color of raven's wings. A pair of grey orbs that always gazed impassively.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>His defense is his cutting words. Her cover is her indifferent solicitude.</p><p>(<em>She remembered another man that was teeming with fury, he learned to temper the rage and locked it down with a tranquil smile. The Eye of The Storm. She thought about the daredevil that never afraid to display his emotions, and still clutching possessively to all that was his</em>. <em>The Cloud That Was Hated By Death</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>He is similar. She is opposite.</p><p>He was named Jiu. She was named Shi.</p><p>Nine. Ten.</p><p> </p><p>(NO, <em>her mind roared. Her Flames pulsed violently, so suddenly, white-knuckles gripping hard her nails pierced the skin of her palms. </em>MY NAME IS—)</p><p> </p><p>They were unwanted children. They were vicious street rats. They are slaves.</p><p> </p><p>(<em>She wreathed in burning fury</em>. (And yet she can't do anything.) <em>Her Flames a raging inferno under her skin.</em> (And yet she can't release it.) <em>The wrath is a living thing, caging her chest, leaving her breathless</em>. (And yet she tempered it down, a glowing cinder rather than a roaring fire.) Not yet, <em>her mind whispered. Not yet, but </em>soon.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A Sun found them, and clutches them tight.</p><p>(<em>"A-Jiu, A-Shi," the Sun called fondly</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>He was wary. She was not. He was grudgingly polite. She was civil. He is attached. She is... not.</p><p>(<em>The Sun shines too bright, too fast, too many will want to snuff him out. She thinks, with morbid fascination, which tragedy that will befall this bright Sun?</em>)</p><p> </p><p>It's too soon before the world mockingly serves them hell.</p><p> </p><p>("I will come back, A-Jiu! A-Shi!"</p><p>"Promise me! Promise us you will come back! Say it, Qiu-ge!"</p><p>"I promise! I promise I will be back! Wait for me, A-Jiu, A-Shi!"</p><p><em>Ah</em>, turning her gaze from the miserable scene unfolding in front of her, she can't help but doubting him. After all, they are still too weak and this world is too cruel.</p><p><em>Not yet</em>, her Flame whisper softly under her skin,<em> but <span class="u">soon</span></em>.)</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes</em>, she agrees. <strong><em>Soon</em></strong>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>still hot from the keyboard.<br/>if there's grammars/verbs error, please tell me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Remnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Qiu Household</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, on those cold nights when the hunger pangs was too much to be ignored, when even the lightest movement on his battered body still made him gritted his teeth in pain, Shen Jiu thinks it's fortunate that Shen Shi is female.</p>
<p>Because while her value in the eyes of those slavers are only to be sold to brothels, just one of many unlucky girls, at least they wouldn't blemish her body with wounds. Oh, they might try, there are many wounds that leave a mark mentally, but he believes wholeheartedly that Shen Shi can take care of herself.</p>
<p>His twin is terrifying like that.</p>
<p>Honestly, it took him five accidental deaths of their slavers and the backstabbing murder of the sixth before he realized that all of those deaths was not-so 'accidental' in reality. And it took him noticing a pattern of the 'victims' to figure out that someone is trying to take out the slavers, and that 'someone' is Shen Shi herself. He felt like an idiot figuring it out late, because his sister is not subtle. Because, really? Every single one of the victims are the ones that really like hurting him, and not just the occasional slap on the head, but full-blown broken bones or fracture ribs. It's a miracle that the remaining slavers didn't even suspicious with these string of accidental deaths.</p>
<p>But he digressed. And maybe need to give Shen Shi credits where it's due.</p>
<p>(How in the hell she got a Twelve-Fang Cloud Tiger - famous for its tendency to killing adult men before others, 'coincidentally' in the same area within their camp's vicinity when the slavers already scouted the surrounding area? It was something that he was still trying to wrap his mind around.)</p>
<p>He was torn between feeling so, so, warmth by his twin protectiveness and simmering rage over his failure to be the older one, to be the one shouldering their weights, to be the one that are protecting, the ones that are relied on.</p>
<p>(He can't resent his sister, so he can only loathe himself.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He's so very, very grateful that Shen Shi is a girl, and Qiu Haitang was weak to pretty faces. The girl only took one look at his twin, and she demanded the servant that escorting her to purchase both of them.</p>
<p>(He intentionally turned blind eyes at how her sister eyes gleaming violet when she was staring at the little lady.)</p>
<p>Their life in Qiu Household is... not better. Because for all of Qiu Haitang's apparent crush at Shen Jiu, and her doting at her new 'lady friend', the other Qius hate them. At first, he thought it was because they are new slaves that became the favorite of the Qiu Haitang, the Qiu's precious Jewel, and many become jealous of them. But Shen Shi, her brilliant, cunning twin sister, found the truth.</p>
<p>
  <em>(It's a dark night, a new moon, at the time when almost all people in the residences except the guards already sleeping, when Shen Jiu wake up abruptly over the feeling of someone near his creaky, frail bed. His heart jacking up when a hand clamp shut over his mouth, cursing himself because how can he lower his guard?! His mind already conjured up Qiu Jianluo's smirking face, smugly looking down at him. He can't muster up even a tiny bit of anger when his eyes blinked open to see Shen Shi and not a sneering face of another Qiu Jianluo's servant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His sister tilted her head, looking at him intensely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her voice was so faint that Shen Jiu must strain his ears to hear her. "Come with me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He squint at her, his fight-or-flight instinct was still very much at the front of his mind. His hand came up to take the hand that still clamping over his mouth, holding it and lowering them to the bed. "Why?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not a refusal; Shen Shi never do anything risky without a cause. And sneaking at night is definitely a risk, especially when there's still guards rotating the mansion. He just needs to know the context of why they need to sneaking around now, and what for?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks at Shen Jiu with so much solemnity that he can feel the hair at the back of his neck rising slightly, and with almost total darkness at their surrounding he can't stop a spike of dread curling at his gut when the violet sheen began imposing over obsidian irises.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I will kill all the male Qius."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He inhales, eyes closed and counting until ten before exhaling slowly.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Not that I'm protesting, but what the </em>fuck<em>, sister."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shen Shi has a gall to raised her eyebrow over his cursing and an entirely sane reaction at her absurd declaration. Not that he believe it was a fool errand; oh, it was the opposite, Shen Shi absolutely will kill them. It's a matter of why she told him - after all, she can always arrange more accidents for the Qius to stumbled upon to; he definitely suspect Old Man Zheng's allergic reaction a week ago was her doing, and Qiu Hui's fishing accident, Qiu Yusheng's horse scandal, Qiu Zhenzhen's dogs incident, the collapsed wall at Madam Meili's house courtyard, the leaking rooftop exactly above Qiu Jianluo's room...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked like a content cat that already eaten the canary, and a sliver of a smirk formed in her lips. "I like Huitang. I will keep her to protect her."</em>
</p>
<p>Oh this girl - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"And her family want to fuck her."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...There are so many things that Shen Jiu need to process from that sentence alone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>In the end, they sneaked out after midnight towards the Master study room, ghosting around the room and eavesdropped Haitang's male relatives' conversations, and when the topic turned towards the little Lady, Shen Jiu struggled to hold back his rising bile and staring with disgust at these congregated of animal in disguises while Shen Shi staring at them with frightening intensity. Glowing violet turn brighter and brighter until Shen Jiu can't tell if the pupil got consumed by the purple haze too.)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All Qiu's names except the canon ones are just throw-away things so not exactly correct Chinese Names. I just generated Chinese names and combined it with Qiu.<br/>I knew the tenses are a mess so if y'all can correct them tell me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kitamura Miya, the sabotage specialist, and her new life in this strange world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was Kitamura Miya, the sole protégé of Hibari Kyoya. A sabotage specialist with brilliant, pure Cloud Flames that caught his attention at their first encounter. She was the Captain of The Foundation Cleaner Squad, because her unconventional use of Propagation made fabricating evidences so easy and convenient. She was cheerful and still bloodthirstier than her Hibari father, always come and go, but always come back to The Foundation. She was, for all intents and purposes, the number one candidate for The Cloud Guardian's position of Vongola Undicesimo.</p><p>(<em>Ah, yes. 'For all intents and purposes'. But Miya </em>is <em>a Cloud</em>. <em>She </em>will not <em>be bound</em>.)</p><p>She is Shen Shi, the number 'Ten', the youngest twin. She has a brother, the oldest twin. She is one of a poor farmer daughters, turned street urchins, turned a slave. She always feels her Flame under her skin, spinning, twisting, swirling, an untamable Will.</p><p>(For she <em>was</em> Miya, a free-roaming, drifting Cloud.)</p><p>They said the Soul and the Will always come back to the Earth. Will merges back to the <em>Tri-ni-sette</em>. Soul cycled back to grow more Life.</p><p>She wanted to bite those yapping Mafia scientists and philosophers with her bare teeth.</p><p>(And her Mentor will definitely approve and amused of her action.)</p><p>An inconvenient thing, her new form is. This new body still too young to withstand even a sliver of her Flames, and weaker than her original body at the same age. Maybe it's because of the different in two worlds, or it's because of the foreign energy that so very heavy and yet liberating flooding the air. Or because her Flames is the enormous, rampaging storm under her skin, with her fragile body struggles to adapted to the massive energy foreign to this world.</p><p>Still. It's very <em>annoying</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, but there is an upside in this.</p><p>She has a brother now.</p><p>(A very <em>good</em> thing to placate her murderous rampage, Cloud Flames clamoring in mad scrambles; searching the tethering bonds(<em>TeRriTOrY</em>—) that was rup<em>turing into th<strong>e void</strong> <strong>—</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>—Breathe.)</p><p> </p><p>He is a Loyalty shrouded in anger and bitterness, so thick it sometimes scrapped at the back of her throat; stuffed and condensed into a scarecrow figure and blade tongue. </p><p>He's like a cat, honestly.</p><p>(He reminds her of the Storm Guardian. Eyes always narrowed in severity, cleverly hides an intelligent glinted emeralds from his opponent. His hot temper and bad temperament redirects people from his genius mind.)</p><p>Every bit of those violent and acerbic words is the same.</p><p>It is ironic then (and <em>irked</em> her still), that his Soul reminds her of that lazy-ass crybaby.</p><p>But still, he is hers now.</p><p>(<em>Her brother,</em> <em>her family, her bond, hers to protect, hers to nurture, <strong>mInE—</strong></em>)</p><p> </p><p>It is <em>galling</em>, then, when their progenitor decided to sell them as slaves.</p><p>Her Flames rising up so fast to the surface, roaring in rage so hot it <em>freeze</em>, tiny wisps of violet mirages licked her shoulder. Her mind decides, with certainty of the rising sun, that she will make their progenitor to <em>live and never die</em>. Because death is a freedom, and <em>she will not give them even an ounce of release</em>. Because life is more torturous than death, and she will torture them until they beg, and beg, and <em>beg, and</em> she <em>will not let them go, how dare they do that to her <strong>family, hEr TerRriTORY—</strong></em></p><p>(Purple overtakes black, and her body decided enough is enough as she blacked out.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When their caravans almost at the next town, Shen Shi killed the slavers.</p><p>Oh, it was 'accidental', of course. Just because her physical strength is almost non-existence, didn't mean her other skills was forgotten. It was especially easy when the slavers themselves always just a step away from backstabbing each other.</p><p>She killed them, one by one, each time shifting a vague semblance of the killer to the next person, and let their paranoid mind fills the rest.</p><p>Killing them didn't sate her bloodlust, but it did quell them for a while.</p><p>(Shen Jiu still side-eyed her from time to time though. It filled her chest with smugness when he stared at her with confusion but a thoughtful frown in his brows. He's smart enough to <em>knew</em> it was her doing, but not intelligent enough to prove it.</p><p><em>Not yet</em>.</p><p>She can't help but soften at him. <em>He didn't even look at her differently, after all</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>It came with a few convenient things, like the free luggage of goods and a dozen of beaten-down-but-still-impressionable children.</p><p>Her smile is a carefully crafted thing; small closed lips <em>(hide the razor edge),</em> her eyes projecting safety <em>(and lock the violence behind),</em> soften her posture (<em>deceive but still show the truest thing</em>).</p><p>It pleased her that the children are in different degrees of cautious at her. Watching still with vigilant eyes at her and her frowning brother. Guarded and wary when she divided the ration goods... but still, there is <em>hope</em> hidden behind their hollow eyes. The hope burns a bit brighter every time they eat their foods without her and Shen Jiu move to take it back, when her brother nursed their wound with care even when his mouth spew curses, when she burned the ropes that tied their hands and opened the collar locked in their necks. When she let them do what their want to the desecrated corpses of their former slavers.</p><p> </p><p>Hope is a beautiful thing. Nurture it, and it will grow into a miracle. Even when the time is bleak, the world is cruel, if you still have hope locked tight in your core, eventually you will have strength to face the day.</p><p>What is more fuel for the hope to burn brighter than a benevolent and vicious savior that will spare no expenses to protect them?</p><p> </p><p>(After all, a good spy is the loyal one.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God takes away my ability to do dialogues because if not I will be too powerful to live.</p><p>But srsly tho I can write like 2 pages in one sitting if it was just narratives, but when it was time to give them dialogues my brain just combusted in place</p><p>still hot from the keyboard, edit assisted by LanguageTool, and I'm pretty sure I was still jumping grammars in there.</p><p> </p><p>...And I think I unintentionally create more side-plots than <em>what I mean to create holyshi—</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>